A Matchbox Of Our Own
by Suddenly Scottish
Summary: Audrey and Seymour have left Skid Row and their worries behind. They are happily married and are living in their own little house, Audrey is about 3/4 months pregnant, but will there be trouble in paradise?
1. In This Condition

LSOH

"Audrey, are you alright?" Seymour asked worriedly. Upon entering the bathroom, he saw his beloved wife, shakingly attemping to get up off the cold, tiled floor.

"Y..yes" she replied weakly, all color draining from her face. She began to sway

"No" she muttered as she began to fall. Seymour reached out and pulled her close, and sank with her towards the floor.

"No, Audrey don't do this... I need you!" cried Seymour.

As Seymour tried to wake Audrey, he realised just how much she meant to him.

Audrey began to wake, she was shivering and making little whimpering noises. Her hand laid protectively over the little bump which her child was growing steadily underneath.

"Oh Seymour..."

Seymour lifted Audrey off the floor and cradled her, he began walking towards their bedroom.

"Don't worry, Audrey. I'm gonna put you on the bed, it'll make ya more comfortable." Seymour soothingly told Audrey. He was worried about her, she was so thin and the floor had to be uncomfortable with all her bones protruding. Seymour knew this pregnancy was taking its toll on Audrey, her morning sickness untolerable - she wasn't sleeping because of it and she was losing weight.

Audrey just nodded her head, and wrapped one of her arms around Seymour's neck, the other still protecting her baby bump. He noticed that this was a great amount of effort for Audrey to do. She seemed almost lifeless.

He carefully placed her on the bed, making sure she was comfortable. He took hold of her hand and held it to his mouth. He just sat watching, stroking her hair.

"S..Seymour, I don't feel so good..." Audrey squeaked, her hand flying up to her mouth as she bolted upright. Seymour quickly grabbed the waste basket that was next to the bed and held it in front of her. She lunged forward, her head hovering above the waste basket. As she heaved, Seymour rubbed her back, noticing every sharp rib and vertibrae that stuck out.

Once she had finished throwing up, she sat back and sobbed. She was exhausted. Audrey hadn't slept properly in weeks, she hadn't eaten anything that later would agree with her either. The black circles around her eyes a prominent reminder. Her blond hair no longer shone the way it used to, it wasn't neat and styled - it was messy and untamed. Seymour pressed his hand on Audrey's forehead, it was clammy, her hair stuck to it with sweat and her skin was cold to touch and grey to look at. He sat back and took a good look at her. Her once glittering orbs of blue, were now dull with fatigue and her once rosy cheeks, were now pale.

"Audrey, you really don't look so good, I'mma go get ya some water." He quickly rushed to go get her a glass hoping it would make her feel better, he grabbed a towel and made it damp for her, to put against her forehead.

When he returned, Audrey was lying on her side and she had stopped crying, her head just ever so slightly off the bed. She had been sick again.

"Here ya go, sweet petunia. I brought ya this" indicating to the towel. He helped her slowly into a sitting position, placing the damp rag on her forehead. He allowed her to sip slowly from the glass, placing it at her lips.

"Seymour, you're the greatest...ya know that..." She whispered as she slid down the bed.

"Woah, Audrey, that's it. I'm callin' for an ambulance!" stated Seymour.

"But I don't wanna go to the hospital, Seymour. I'm scared" Audrey whimpered, half to herself, half to Seymour.

"Audrey, don't you be frightened, don't be afraid! I'll be there with you, the whole time. I promise" Seymour promised will hugging Audrey

"You promise?"

"I promise!" He smiled at his wife's stubbornness.

As Seymour reached out to the phone, Audrey slipped out of conciousness.

The glass of water hit the floor and smashed, sending water and tiny shards everywhere.


	2. I Need You, Audrey

Somewhere That's Green

Seymour began to panic. His whole life was crumbling before his eyes. The tears began to fall freely down his cheeks.

He gathered Audrey up, wrapping her in a warm blanket from their bed, and carried her down the stairs. He grabbed the car keys and ran out to the car, managing to manouevre Audrey into the passenger seat and buckle her in. He knew that driving to the hospital would be quicker than waiting on an ambulance, as no-one ever answered emergency calls that came from Skid Row.

The drive to the hospital was horrific, Seymour was trying his best to focus on the road but couldn't help focusing more on his unconcious wife. Almost every stop light was at red and Seymour couldn't help but cut most of them.

When they reached the hospital, Seymour abondoned the car. He flung open his door and ran to get Audrey. He carefully unbuckled her seatbelt and carried her through the hospital doors, she was just starting to come around. A middle-aged doctor spotted the couple and yelled for a gurney.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Reid. Can you tell me what happened?" She spoke urgently yet calmly, whilst trying to take Audrey's pulse.

"Well, Audrey was ... um ... sick this morning and ... and she collapsed and I brought her here" replied Seymour trying his best not to cry, his nervousness shining through.

Two nurses arrived with the gurney. They helped ease Audrey down onto it, who was begin to protest leaving Seymour's comforting arms. They quickly attached her to a heart monitor and began to move the trolley along. The doctor signalled for Seymour to follow. He made sure his hand never left Audrey's. Audrey was glad he was holding her hand, as she was severly confused as to where she was.

"Do you know what was the cause of her vomitting?" asked The Doctor.

"Oh yes... she's... well... baby... she's having..." Seymour's stuttering was cut off by the doctor.

"Do you know how far into the pregnancy she is?"

"About 4 months. She's been... struggling to cope with the... the ... sickness" answered Seymour, somewhat sadly.

The nurses continued onwards with Audrey, whilst the doctor stopped and turned to Seymour. Audrey was forced to let go of Seymour's hand as they wheeled her off to a room.

"Can you get the ultrasound machine and a fetal heart monitor please?" shouted Dr. Reid to the nurses.

"Wwwhat's that f..for?" worried Seymour

"Just to check on the little one. It's routine ... nothing to worry about" smiled the Doctor.

"First time Father huh?" Dr. Reid couldn't believe how young this _kid_ looked. Though she thought he couldn't be that young, as he drove here and he's married. His wife didn't look as young as him, still young though. It was sweet really how much he doted upon her.

"Yeah" smile Seymour

"Don't worry. I suspect Audrey is dehydrated from the excessive vomitting, the fact she collapsed would indicate severe dehydration, so we are going to give her plenty of fluids via an i.v drip and will monitor her and the baby to make sure everything is fine. Right now, we'll take some blood samples and insert the i.v line. I'd also like to do an ultrasound scan, just to see how the baby's progressing. You'll need to fill out some paperwork, which you'll get at the front desk and then if you take a seat in the waiting room, I'll come and get you when we're all done." She informed Seymour with her soft smile.

"Thanks, Doctah. Uh.. where'stha front desk?" he replied and blushed

Just about as the doctor was about to point him to it, there was a scream. Not just any scream but a pain induced scream. Audrey's scream.

"DOCTAH! I need you're help in here, now!" screamed one of the nurses, peeping out from the behind the door.

All Seymour could notice was the blood-soaked, gloved hand that clung to the door.


	3. Standing Beside You

The doctor ran to the door of Audrey's room. She spun round as she heard Seymour's footsteps fast approaching.

"Perhaps it's best if you wait out here just now" she stated.

Before Seymour had time to speak up, the doctor had entered Audrey's room, closing the door firmly behind her. Seymour stood in shock, he felt as if his whole world was going over a cliff.

He wandered over to the plastic chairs along the wall and sat himself in one, probably to stop his legs from giving out. He sat with his head in his hands, reminiscing on the day that he married Audrey

_It was an unusually sunny day on Skid Row. In the City Hall, a wedding was taking place. It was not a big wedding, but a small, intimate one. Seymour Krelborn and Audrey Fulquard were taking their vows to become lawfully wedded husband and wife. _

_Behind them, in a row, stood Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon, the only witnesses. _

Seymour remembered how beautiful Audrey looked that day. He recalled the dresses the Girls were wearing. He recollected how Audrey had always dreamed of a big wedding, though when it came to her and Seymour's wedding, Audrey was more than happy for the Girls to choose their own dresses. Audrey had worn her mother's wedding dress but had it altered to make it fit her. The dress was perfect on Audrey.

Before he could reflect on the past anymore, the doctor appeared. Her gloves were coated with blood, and her white lab coat spattered with tiny red dots.

_Little red dots._

Seymour shivered at the thought of his past reappearing. He was brought back to the present by the doctor calling his name.

"Uh... Seymour? I think it's best if you come with me."

Seymour began to panic. Could it really all be over so quickly?

As they reached the doors, the doctor turned around and addressed Seymour.

"You okay with blood? I need you to try to calm Audrey down, she's being difficult to work with at the moment. Please, don't ask any questions while you're in her room, it will only make her worse. If your presence doesn't help, I'm afraid we're going to have to restrain and sedate her."

Seymour began to stutter, he was not happy with the fact the doctor had just referred to his wife as 'difficult', but he knew that it was not the time to question the doctor's choice of words. He took a deep breath and sighed, preparing himself for the worst.

"I... I understand, n..n..no questions. I'm fine with..."

He can't bring himself to say the word.

_Blood_.

It brings back too many horrible memories for him.

He obediently follows the doctor into Audrey's room. His eyes close in on Audrey, wriggling around in her hospital bed, as the nurses try to insert her i.v. Audrey hadn't noticed Seymour entering the room and was desperately calling out for him.

"NO! Please, Don't! SEYMOUR!" Audrey cried out.

Seymour rushed over to her side, noticing the blood trickling down her arm and onto the bed sheets.

"Shhh. It's alright Audrey, I'm here. It's alright" Seymour began soothing Audrey, gently stroking her hair.

The doctor walked over to Seymour, she started talking quietly to him so that Audrey wouldn't hear.

"I need you to distract her while we take some blood and insert her i.v. She practically pulled the needle out of her arm when we tried to take some blood samples. She's going to have one hell of a bruise. I'll need to bandage that arm up and try using the other. It seems she's afraid of needles."

Seymour nodded silently. He'd forgotten about Audrey's fear of needles, due to her experiences with Orin. He walked over to Audrey and held her hand, aware that the blood was now dripping down her arm onto his hand. He turned her head so that she was facing him.

The doctor gave Seymour a nod. She was standing with a needle in her hand, ready to take the blood samples.

"Au..Audrey. Look at me." He stammered as Audrey started to turn her head when she felt the doctor moving her arm.

Seymour didn't know what to say, so he began singing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'

I dreamed, I held you by my side

When I awoke dear, I was mistaken

And I hung my head and I cry

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away"

Audrey weakly joined in midway through the song. She didn't even notice the doctor taking the blood and inserting her i.v.

Once the doctor was done and the song had finished, Seymour leaned in and hugged Audrey and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. One of the nurses cleared her throat behind Seymour. He backed out of the hug with Audrey and let her in to bandage up Audrey's arm. He walked round the side of her bed. Audrey took hold of his hand, grasping onto it like a lifeline.

Audrey was about to say something when she stopped abruptly and her eyes went wide, her mouth still slightly open.

"S...something's wrong" she whispered.

The doctor looked up from the chart she was scribbling notes on and looked at Audrey, who was frozen.

"Audrey? What's wrong? Do you feel dizzy again? Are you nauseous?" asked the doctor while checking Audrey's pulse and pushing her down into a lying position.

"No... something's wrong with the... the baby" Audrey cried whilst trying to push herself into a sitting position again.

A single tear ran down her face. Seymour looked with his features full of panic at the doctor.

"Are you in pain? Do you have cramps?" the doctor asked urgently while lifting Audrey's dress to examine her.

The doctor held her stethoscope to Audrey's stomach. Her face was deep in concentration. She then swung her stethoscope around her neck and began to press on Audrey's stomach. Her hand lingered in the same place, causing Seymour to worry.

She looked up at him.

"Can I have your hand please?" she directed at Seymour

Seymour looked at her, wondering what she wanted his hand for.

"Alright" he said to himself.

The doctor gently took Seymour's hand and placed it where her hand had been lingering. Audrey's skin was hot to touch but then he felt it. A little flutter of movement underneath her skin. His jaw opened widely.

"Is.. Is that?"

"Audrey, there's nothing wrong with the baby. I can assure you. That feeling is the baby moving. It's just wiggling about to let you know it's there. You're further along than you thought. Seymour told us that you were at four months when you were brought in but you're most likely to be five months pregnant. Because your so small, and the nausea has made you lose weight, at your last appointment they have just assumed you were not as far along as you were. Movement is not usual felt until around the five month mark.

Audrey nodded silently, placing her hand over her bump. She shakily lifted her other hand to her mouth. Seymour interlocked his fingers with Audrey's hand that was cradling her stomach. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and kissed her softly on the lips. He broke the kiss of and sat nose to nose with Audrey.

Audrey's crying continued but this time a smile graced her face. She stared down at her and Seymour's hands.

"Our little peanut" she giggled to herself.

Audrey fell asleep, with Seymour still holding her in a loving embrace.


End file.
